


Until the earth is free

by sherlockid25



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: (only mention), Book era, Enjolras is afraid to dying, Enjolras likes hugs, F/M, Gavroche warned eponine, Kissing, Past Child Abuse, Sorry Not Sorry, Spanish original lullaby, eponine is smart, same ending as the book
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 17:39:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6714517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockid25/pseuds/sherlockid25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day the barricades fell a a lot of things happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Les Amis were trying to keep you inside your room inside the the cafe. Courfeyrac was guarding your door just before Lamarck’s death parade. You had nearly lost your voice shouting and hitting the door trying to leave the room. The boys were going to build the barricades that day thinking that was going to stop the bullets from the French soldiers. They were all going to die and the only ones that realised that were Grantaire, Eponine and you.

You had been incarcerated in your own room because your friend Enjolras thought that you would follow them to that certain death (which you would without looking back). He mentioned that as you were a woman, you couldn’t fight for the new country, that was a men’s work. You slapped him right after he said that and his answer was putting you between those four walls that felt somehow more lonely and empty than ever. He had a word with you before going, to continue planing that unsuccessful revolution of his which you fully supported.

-I’m sorry but I have to keep you safe, (Y/n)- he said caressing your cheek but you stepped back trying not to look into those deep blue eyes of his. 

\- this is not keeping me safe, Enjolras. This is imprisoning me!- you shouted.

You really loved that man but he was as stubborn as a mule and when he got an idea he would defend it even if it was going to get all his friends killed.

You couldn’t imagine living without him. Living without seeing his beautiful eyes, without feeling his touch the rare times he hugged you or feeling his blond soft hair when he let you ruffle it as he said it helped him to think. Yes you loved him and that’s why you wanted to go to the barricade with him and with Courfeyrac, Combeferre and the whole Les Amis gang. You didn’t want them to die alone.

He hugged you and although you were reticent at first you ended up hugging him back feeling his arms circling your hips and his breath on your neck.

-I’m sorry I said that before. It was an idiocy -he started

\- I know that is why I slapped you- he laughed at your words.

\- i just don’t want you to be there. That’s all-

You broke the hug to hold his face between your hands making he look at you. 

-Antoine, I have left everything to come with you to fight for a better France. A few soldiers are not going to stop me.- you said calling him by his first name.

-I am not changing my mind, (Y/n). You are staying here whether you like it or not-

He broke all contact with you and walked towards the door closing it and turning the key before you had a chance to stop him.

-ENJOLRAS GET BACK HERE AND TAKE ME AWAY FROM THIS ROOM!!- you shouted at the top of your lungs. You heard him speak with Courf. 

-watch after her. Don’t let her scape from there and although I doubt she will be able to do so, send someone straight to me if she manages to go out.- 

You run to the window, impotence tears in your eyes as you saw his tall and slender shadow exiting the cafe. 

-ANTOINE SEBASTIÉN ENJOLRAS IF YOU DON’T FREE ME AND BRING ME TO THE BARRICADE WITH YOU AND THE OTHERS I WILL HAVE YOUR HEAD IN A SILVER TRAY!!-

He walked to you and held the iron bars over the window as if he attempted to break them.

\- DO YOU THINK I WOULDN’T LOVE HAVING YOU BY MY SIDE IN THIS? BUT YOUR SAFETY IS MY PRIORITY AND I CAN NOT ENSURE IT IF I BRING YOU THERE. YOU ARE USELESS FOR ME IF YOU ARE DEAD.- he answered angrily.

\- YOU ARE JUST BEEING STUPID, ENJOLRAS. I SHOULD BE THERE WITH YOU HOLDING A RIFLE AND WATCHING YOUR BACK, NOT HERE LIKE THE USELESS WOMAN THE SOCIETY WANTS ME TO BE.-

\- I’m not letting you go and it is my last word- he said dead serious. 

You haven’t seen him like that ever before. Your conversation seemed to have had aged him ten years. He started walking back to the group that was waiting for him to go to the meeting point just before the ceremony on Lamark’s name started.

\- you are not seeing me again and you know it. I have my reasons to believe that is one of the reasons you are keeping me here BUT I’M NOT MADE OUT OF PORCELAIN AND YOU MORE THAN NO ONE SHOULD KNOW IT!- 

He stopped dead in his tracks. He had known you for quite a long time and yes, he knew that you were stronger than most of the people but that wasn’t going to change your current state. 

\- i know what your father did to you and i know that you are just as strong as i am or even more, but i can not lose you.-

-you are repeating yourself again and again and again. Go there and fight for your Patria but don’t care to talk to me again-

-I prefer not talking to you again and knowing that you are safe than losing you in the barricade today-

Then he went away. You felt impotent but you couldn’t do anything. You run to the door and heard Courf speaking to R.

-let me guard her, he needs you now- Grantaire said.

-R, I…- 

-he needs you, Courf, more than he needs me- 

-okay but send someone straight to Enjolras of she goes away- 

-Count on it-


	2. Chapter 2

When Courf’s footsteps faded, Grantaire opened the door. He was carrying a pair of pants, a cap, a shirt and a belt plus the usual bottle in his hand. 

-get dressed. Now - he said giving you the clothes - you’ll need a disguise, (Y/n)-

-for what?- you asked not understanding a single thing.

-you’re going to the barricade, he needs you-

You took the clothes and he closed the door again letting you privacy to change. When you finished adapting the belt to the oversiced shirt and pants, you put your hair in a bun and hid it under the cap. You opened the door and R looked at you from head to toe. 

-you look like a boy. You’re just missing one touch.-

He went to your room and came again with your cockade. He put it on your sleeve and told you you were done. 

-thank you, Grantaire- you said hugging the man. 

-you are going to die you know- 

-at least I’ll die by his side-

You smiled sweetly at him and have him a kiss on the cheek. 

-go- he said drinking from the bottle.

You obeyed and five minutes later you were in the streets that you knew like the back of your hand although you weren’t French.

You were an only child whose mother died of consumption and you came from Spain with your father who assumed you were guilty of your mother’s death as he said you didn't take care of her (but he couldn't be more wrong as you did all that was on your power to stop her from dying). He started hurting you because you reminded him of her but then things went to the next level and you managed to scape and landed literally into Enjolras’s arms. He saved you from him, giving you something to live for and lending you money even though you told him not to. When you told him what your father did to you he sent someone to find him and make him pay. That was justice to him.

You were just about to enter in the main street where the parade was going on when you got hit by someone in the crowd.   
-hey! Watch where you are going!- you shouted to him. He turned around and you realised it was a she.

-‘Ponine…- you whispered.-what are you doing here?-

-watching over Marius and I suppose you are doing the same with Enjolras-

Boy, that girl was intelligent. She was dressed just as you but with a black coat that had to be her father’s. 

Then gunshots started to go from both sides as you saw Enjolras standing on the hearse shooting at the French police. He looked amazing. There was no wonder why they called him Apollo as he had that light that shined without him even noticing. There were people like Grantaire that couldn’t even look to him without something to ease it, in his case alcohol.

-come, (Y/n) or we’ll get killed- Eponine shouted grabbing you by the arm and guiding you to a near alley. 

-the barricades will arise today and one of them will be at Le Musain.- you said remembering Enjolras saying it. 

The two of you ran towards the cafe sorting the people at the street. When you arrived there, everyone was throwing out furniture and things from the windows to build the barricade. Enjolras and Marius came running with a red flag and the blonde climbed on top of the barricade to put it on top of it. When he came down, he asked for a volunteer to infiltrate in the other’s lines trying to gather information in order to beat the from the inside. You were just going to do so when one man overtook you beating you by just one second.

You felt a hand taking you by your arm tightly and landing in a familiar chest. 

-he’s going to kill me- you recognised Courf’s voice- he’s going to have my head if he finds out I let R watch over you and he let you out.-

-he won’t know-you said

-who is with you?- he said whatching Eponine next to you but not recognising her.

-it’s ‘Ponine-

He looked mad at you but you didn’t even mind, now you were on the barricade and could protect Enjolras.

-hey, Courf! Marius send me to tell you that…-said a childlish voice- merde!-

Gavroche recognised his sister right away and tried to scape to tell Enjolras that you two were at the barricade. 

-GIRLS AT THE ….-he managed to shout before the three of you could stop him. 

The men that were nearby stopped doing their tasks to look at you and you heard someone calling Enjolras. You saw him and Marius come running from the other side of the barricade and he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Eponine and you. He turned to Marius and said,

-you deal with yours I deal with mine-

The other boy just nodded and went to Eponine who was looking at the floor embarrassed. You followed them with your look until they were no longer visible and then looked at Enjolras. His blue eyes connected with yours but his gaze was hard on you. The marble soldier of liberty was angry at you, very angry…


	3. Chapter 3

You followed him as he started moving towards the inside of Le Musain. He stopped suddenly and you refused to look at him in the eye.

-who and most importantly why?- he asked trying to make you look at him but failing. The floor seemed more interesting that him. He held your chin lightly but forcing you to make eye contact.

-Grantaire let me out. I needed to be with you- you said- if you die tonight I want to die with you. I don’t want to be the only one that stays here after all of you die.- 

His shoulders relaxed from the tension he had been through. 

-come here- he said hugging you tightly for the second time in the same day.

He was afraid. He had never hugged you like he was doing now, as if you were the only thing that could save him. You circled his neck with your arms and hid your face there smelling his scent. He convulsioned as if he was crying and you broke the hug. Now it was him the one who didn’t want to look at you.

-look at me, Enjolras- you said.

At first he didn’t want to but you cupped his face with your hands and discovered his eyes. Those big blue eyes that you adored were filled with tears. You wiped them away and kissed his cheek sweetly. 

\- I’m afraid- he said hugging you again.

-I know- you said simply running your fingers through his soft and curly blond hair. 

You could have stayed like that for ages. Enjolras’s body heat warming your’s and his irresistible scent penetrating through your nostrils.

\- I’m sorry you didn’t get to spend your first real kiss with someone who values you, (Y/n)- he whispered in your ear sending shivers down your spine. He knew how much that meant to you.

-it’s okay- 

-no it’s not- he broke the hug- you are beautiful and if someone can’t see that they’re blind- 

You turned red.

-why are you saying this?- you asked.

-I don’t really know why, but the thing is that you are wonderful and witty and unique and after all I’ve been with you I came to the conclusion that I couldn’t lose you. The others don’t mean anything to me, I just wanted you to be safe and sound- you were getting redder and redder each word he spoke -when I met you everything was strange. You were so shy and when you said you wanted to fight by our side for a better France it really hit me a beautiful woman like you could actually have those kind of thoughts. And then you told me about your father and I couldn’t believe it. I wanted to kill that bastard with my bare hands and make him suffer what you had but you asked me not to and I just sent someone to throw a bunch of punches at his face. You were different but I held my thoughts and feelings trying to deny them because I had to organise this revolution and not to die trying. I fell in love with you the same way I wanted to overthrow the monarchy, suddenly and with no survivors.- 

You stared at him for a while. He was defenceless in front of you with all his feelings bare telling you that he loved you. 

\- I’ve been wanting to say this for a long time and I guess that, as it’s going to be out last time here, then I would have to tell the only person that matters to me that I am insanely in love with her. Whenever I said that I was only in love with the Patria I always thought of you.- 

Those were the trigger words for you as you grabbed him by his tie and crushed his lips against yours. At first he was stiff from shock but then he relaxed placing his hands on your hips. God he was a good kisser. His soft lips kissing you with such passion that you circled his neck with your arms to prevent from falling.

You would have stayed that way for ever but the sound gunshots made you break the kiss. He took your hand and you two run to the barricade. 

If kissing Enjolras felt like heaven, this was hell. There were corpses of innocent people in your side of the barricade and of french soldiers on the other. Everything was lit up with torches as the light of the sun was starting to fade.   
In the corner of your eye, you saw Marius climbing the barricade with a bucket of gunpowder and one of the torches. Eponine followed him closely. 

\- MARIUS!- you shouted. 

Everyone fell silent as the last bullet of the French police side was shoot in Marius’s direction. 

-STAY BACK!- he shouted- STAY BACK OR I BLOW THE BARRICADE!- 

\- You won’t dare to take yourself with it- one of the policemen said.

\- and myself with it-

A few seconds later, the same policemen ordered his men to go back. 

Enjolras climbed the barricade taking the torch and the gunpowder carefully away from Marius. 

He decended and finally noticed Eponine with a hand in her stomach and with a wince in her face.

-what have you done Eponine?- he asked kneeling by her side. 

-nothing I’m..- she started trying to get up but failing and falling in Marius’s arms. He discovered the wound. It was deep and blood covered all the white shirt she was wearing. You froze watching them, tears falling from your eyes.

\- why?- he asked- why did you take that bullet for me?- 

-I guess I didn’t want you to have to choose between Cosette and me because I already know who would you choose- she said smiling.

You felt a presence beside you and when you looked back, Enjolras was there holding you. You hid your face in his chest and cried. 

-(Y/n)?- called the girl. 

You went by her side and held her hand.

-did you tell Enjolras that you love him?- she asked and you nodded not being able to say anything- I’ve seen the way he looks at you when you are not looking, like you are the ocean and he is desperate to drown-

She laughed but started coughing.

-relax, ‘Ponine- said Enjolras- we have asked for a doctor to come but it’s going to take a while- 

-no, monsieur. I just have a last wish, when I finally rest, kiss me one last time here, monsieur Marius.- she pointed her forehead. 

\- let me in!- shouted Gavroche trying to make his way through the mass of people watching the scene. When he finally reached he stopped as tears filled his eyes. Courf quickly grabbed him and tried to get him away from the scenario but he managed to run from him landing next to you. Eponine closed her eyes slowly.

-promise me you’ll do monsieur Pontmercy- He just nodded a single tear running through his face. 

She smiled one last time and let go of your hand. Gavroche just looked trying unsuccessfully to hold back the tears. Marius felt that the girl had stopped breathing and did as he promised kissing the girl and closing her eyes. 

-how?- the little boy asked looking at Marius, rage in his eyes. 

-she took a bullet for me- 

\- so you killed her. She died but it should be you here and not her. IT SHOULD BE YOU!! I TOLD HER YOU WEREN’T A GOOD PERSON, THAT SHE WOULD SUFFER FROM ALL OF THIS AND THAT SHE DESERVED MUCH BETTER THAN YOU. YOU JUST THINK ABOUT YOU AND YOUR LITTLE COSETTE BUT LET ME TELL YOU ONE THING, SOMEONE LIKE YOU SHOULDN’T EVEN BE CALLED A MAN. YOU ARE JUST A WORM AND I HOPE YOU SURVIVE SO YOU CAN SEE HOW ALONE YOU WOULD BE WITHOUT US. BUT KNOWING YOU, YOU WON’T EVEN SPARE A THOUGHT FOR HER OR ME OR ANYONE HERE-

you took the child away from the corpse trying to lessen the tension. He hang on to you tightly and after a while you noted he had fallen asleep in your arms.


	4. Chapter 4

You put Gavroche in a wood board and asked Courf to bring you a blanket. You wrapped up the child’s body there and sang a lullaby that your mother sang to you in Spanish.

\- cuándo pienses que no esté y te encuentres solo.   
Mira al cielo ahí estaré, yo te protegeré.  
Porque cuando amamos, se nos para el mundo.  
Da igual donde vamos, estaremos juntos.   
Y si no ves a salir de un túnel profundo.  
Yo te ayudaré, estaré contigo.  
Porque cuando amamos, se nos para el mundo.  
Da igual donde vamos, estaremos juntos.- 

The boy smiled on his sleep and you prayed that he was having a nice dream. 

Someone threw a warm piece of clothing over you which you recognised as Enjolras’s red jacket. He sat with you watching Gavroche sleep. 

-what was that you were singing?- he asked

\- it’s just a lullaby my mother used to sing in Spanish. The words mean “when you think I’m not by your side and you feel alone, look at the sky. There I’ll be, I’ll protect you. Because when we love, the world around us stops. It doesn’t matter where we’re going, we’ll be together.- you rested your head in his shoulder- and if you don’t see the end of the long tunnel, I’ll help you, I’ll be with you. Because when we love, the world around us stops. It doesn’t matter where we’re going, we’ll be together.“-

-if we make it, please show it to me- You smiled and kissed him pretending it to be short but he deepened it. 

Gavroche woke up, saw you two kissing and made a funny face as if he was about to throw up. 

-guys please, stop that’s just disgusting- he said.

Enjolras broke the kiss but still smiled to you. In that moment he was happy

-I’m never going to do that- said the child

-I promise you, ‘Vroche if in a few years time, all the girls will fall at your feet beging you to kiss them. But you’ll have to find the right one.- He gave you a little peck on the lips.

-I’m going away before I throw up- and with that he disappeared. 

Enjolras stood up and offered you a hand to help you up. 

-let’s go with the others-

He took your hand and together you went where Les Amis where and you sitted next to R while Ejolras talked to Ferre and Courf. 

-what happened while I was with Enjolras?- you asked Grantaire.

-well, you missed the best part. The volunteer that Enjolras picked to infiltrate in the french police’s lines turned out to be one of them, an inspector i believe. Gavroche recognised him and we tied him up and threw him to the back of the café. Oh! and the best part is that Cosette’s father is here. He has killed that inspector and is here to protect Marius. 

-How do you know that?-

-i heard him sing it. He has quite a good voice for a man of his age…-you two laughed and he reached for the bottle he had by his side but before he could drink from it you made him put it down gently.

-you’ve had enough for today R, please-

-you’re right, (y/n). you’re always right- he said putting it on the floor again.

Enjolras who was looking at you two from the distance couldn’t believe what he was seeing.

-I can’t beileve you made him put the bottle down- he said walking in your direction- not even I can do that!-

-maybe you didn’t ask politely enough- R said with a sad smile.

Enjolras froze for a moment. 

-you’re right, mon ami. I have not treated you as you deserve and I am very sorry for all the insults and other words that I ever said to you-

-don’t be, I forgive you Antoine. Thanks for saying that before we die tonight-

And a bullet that came from the dark, hit Enjolras shoulder and landed by your side not touching you for one centimetre. The chief shouted from pain and all the rifles were in the hands of the men searching for the source of it and finding it in one of the upper windows of a nearby building. They shoot at the policeman that was standing there and he fell of the window dead. 

You looked at Enjolras who had to sit on a near chair, he was not dead but it wouldn’t take long until he will. You heard the french police on the other side of the barricade, not shooting just there, prepared. Everyone went near Enjolras whose right arm was all covered in blood and you heard Feere calling Gavroche. All of you looked at the french policemen when a gun shot filled the silence. 

It was a warning for Gavroche to step away from the corpses whose munition he was taking. The boy did not back off and picked another box of munition from the nearest policeman laying in the street. This time there was no warning, two shots landed on the boy’s body and he fell backwards with his eyes wide open. There were two shouts from your side of the barricade, Courfeyrac’s and yours. He circled the barricade and somehow he managed to go to the other side and pick the corpse of the little boy. He was dead.

-let us die facing our foes,- said Enjolras getting up wincing- make the bleed while we can-

-make them pay through the nose- continued Combeferre

-make the pay for every man- cried Courfeyrac holding Gavroche’s body.

You put on Enjolras’s jacket correctly and picked a rifle climbing the barricade and shouted:

-LET OTHERS RISE TO TAKE OUR PLACE UNTIL THE EARTH IS FREE!!-

-that’s my girl- you heard Enjolras say but when you looked he was pale and his light was fading.- organise this I’ll be apart resting.-

-but Enjolras…- you said 

-do as you are told, (y/n)!- he kissed you one last time and descended from the barricade.

-i’ll be with him, go!!- urged you R.

Now you were in charge. 

-okay, guys listen to me one second.- you shouted. Even Marius looked at you- whatever happens today, we will always be together. We are not going to surrender, THEY’LL HAVE TO TAKE US DOWN!! WE ARE GOING TO FIGHT AND IF WE DIE, OTHERS WILL TAKE OVER US BUT REMEMBER WHAT WE ARE FIGHTING FOR. WE DO THIS FOR A BETTER FRANCE… A BETTER PATRIA. NOW PICK YOUR GUNS AND SHOOT AT EVERYONE THAT SHOOTS AT YOU- 

they all did as you told them to do. on the other side, the frech policemen were prepared to attack and so were you.   
-who’s there?- one of them asked.

-FRENCH REVOLUTION- you answered, an answer that they didn’t like as the next thing you knew was that shoots were fired from both sides and after a while came the worst. 

-CANNONS!!- the same policemen said.

You could not fight that, not cannons. More that half of you had fallen from just the first shots and the barricade won’t resist to much so you went inside the cafe in the upper part followed by Courfeyrac, Combeferre, Joly and Jehan. You heard the policemen enter on the lower floor and they started shoting through the wood floor taking down the boys but not you.

You tried to find another exit but there was none. you were going to die and you accepted it. the policemen went up to find you facing them, no fear in you expression daring them to kill you but in the corner of your eye you saw Enjolras helped by R entering Le Musain. 

-NO!!- you shouted- NO, GO AWAY LEAVE ME ALONE!! SAFE YOURSELVES I WON’T PERMIT…- 

Your phrase was stopped by a shoot in the leg from one of the men in the room. You shouted in pain and fell to the ground hugging your leg trying to stop the bleeding. Everything was starting to go blurry when two figures positioned themselves next to you. Enjolras and Grantaire. The blonde took you in his arms making wincing in pain.

-I’m sorry, (y/n)- he said crying.

-don’t- you started trying to wipe his tears- you’ll die by my side I guess… that’s all I want- 

-VIVE LA REPUBLIC, I LIVE IN IT!!- said R smiling- do you permit it?-He asked.

You two nodded.

-finish us three in one blow- you dared the policemen. And the last thing you heard was Enjolras’s last breath.

END


End file.
